Flipline Blog
rightNår det er nyheter om spillene til Flipline Studios eller det er andre ting, blir det postet i Flipline Blog. Kategorier På bloggen til Flipline Studios er det flere katgorier for de ulike blogginnleggene. Det er tilsammen 12 katgorier. Her ser du en liste over alle 12 kategoriene. De ordene du ser i kursiv er det norske ordet for kategorien. *'Awards' (Priser) - for priser de har vunnet. *'Fan Art' - postet noen ganger hvis det er noen gode tegninger fra fansen. *'Flipdeck' - postet hver uke, det er et bilde av en karakter og litt fakta om den. *'Games' (Spill) - her blir Foodini's Friday Games postet, det er at det kommer tre nye spill hver fredag, spillene er fra andre produsenter enn Flipline Studios. *'Holiday' (Ferie) - her blir det postet bilder til høytider, som for eksempel påske, julaften, nyttårsaften, 4. juli (USA's nasjonaldag), høsttakkefest og aprilsnarr. *'New Game' (Nytt spill) - når det har kommet et nytt Flipline-spill postes det her. *'Papa's Next Chefs' - en konkurranse som postes hver uke i en periode hvert år. *'Preview' (Forhåndsvisning) - forhåndsvisninger for Flipline-spill som kommer. *'Quinn's Q&A' - spørsmål fra fansen til Flipline Studios. *'Tips and Tricks' (Tips og triks) ''- noen tips og triks til de ulike spillene. *'Uncategorized''' (Ukategorisert) - ukategoriserte blogginnlegg. *'Update' (Oppdatering) - oppdateringer for websiden og spillene. Fan Art 2013= 2013 27.august På det første bildet er det bilde av Penny, Alberto, Yippy, Gremmie, Willow, Carlo Romano og en annen jente som ikke er med i Papa Louie-universet. Bildet ble laget av sisterof2D. Det andre bildet er et bilde av Penny, og det er laget av NovySparrow. På det tredje bildet er det bilde av Cooper og katten hans, Cookie, og det er laget av Flipline forum-brukeren WafflesFana. Og det fjerde og siste bildet er et bilde av Zoe, og det er laget av FoaminianPriestess. 18. juli Det første bildet, av Hex Hatfield og Malana Mire er laget av Flipline Forum-brukeren Peppermintleaf. Bildet av Skyler er laget av forum-brukeren Electricviolet. Mindy er laget av forum-brukeren DokiDokiTsuna. Quinn etter at Timm forlot firmaet, er laget av forum-brukeren Magicmusic. Johnny er laget av DeviantArt-brukeren DeeyaDee. McCoy i en potte, er laget av forum-brukeren Popish. Xolo er laget av forum-brukeren Voodoo Flipper. Og til slutt Professor Fitz, som er laget av forum-brukeren D-Walker. Alle bildene ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 18. juli 2013. 22. mai Det første bildet er tegnet av brukeren ChocoCreamy. Det er et bilde av Cooper og Prudence i uniformene deres. Det andre bildet er tegnet av Deeyadee, og det er et bilde av Timm. Begge bildene ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 22. mars 2013. 6. mars Det øverste bildet er tegnet av Flipline Forum-brukeren EvaDanislle. Der er det bilde av Mitch, Penny, Roy, Maggie, Rita, Chuck og Marty. Det andre bildet er tegnet av forumbrukeren magicmusic og det er bilde av Tony og Mandi. På det tredje og siste bildet er det bilde av Nick og Kenji og det er tegnet av Facebook-brukeren Mishel Skalskyy. Alle bildene ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 6. mars 2013. 27. februar Disse bildene ble laget av Facebook-fanen Alison. Det er tegnet tegneserier og det er bilde av Big Pauly, Penny, Sarge Fan, Roy, Papa Louie, Tony og mange flere fra Papa Louie-universet. Bildet ble postet i bloggen på flipline.com den 27. februar 2013. 14. februar Det første bildet er tegnet av Flipline Forum-brukeren Meepers og det er Roy som er på bildet. De fem siste bildene er laget av forumbrukeren Magicmusic og det er bilde av Yippy, Captain Cori, Clover, Quinn og Olga. Bildene ble postet i bloggen på flipline.com den 14. februar 2013. 17. januar Flipline Studios skulle feire at det har blitt lastet opp over '''5 millioner '''egendefinderte kunder. Det feiret de med at de samlet sammen mange egendefinderte kunder som andre spillere hadde laget, og disse ser du under. Bildene ble laget av mange forskjellige brukere og det ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 17. januar 2013. |-| 2012= 2012 27. november Under ser du bilde av Roy, Rita, Marty, Cooper, Prudence, Maggie; Mitch, Gremmie, Yippy, Matt, Willow, Peggy og Penny. Bildene er laget av PeppermitLeaf, TMM, Popish10, Meepers og magicmusic.Bildene ble postet i bloggen den 27. november 2012. 16. august Her er bilde av folk fra skolen Flipline Highschool. Det er bilde av Penny, Xandra, Tohru, Prudence, Alberto og Sarge fan. Bildet er laget av DokiDokiTsuna, og ble postet i bloggen til Flipline den 16. august 2012. På det første bilde er det bilde av Penny, på det andre er det bilde av Roy og på det tredje er det bilde av Xandra. Bildene er laget av brukeren TMM, og ble postet i bloggen til Flipline den 16. august 2012. Det er bilde av Skyler. Bildet ble laget av Magicmusic og ble postet i bloggen til Flipline den 16. august 2012. 11. juli Her er bilde av Maggie, Chuck, Rita, Mitch, Marty, Penny, Alberto og Roy. Bildet er laget av Meepers, og ble postet i bloggen til Flipline den 11. juli 2012. 3. juli På det første bildet er det bilde av Penny, Sarge fan (Joey), Ninjoy og Xandra. På det andre bildet er det bilde av Wendy, Akari, Captain Cori, Tohru og Foodini. Bildene er tegnet av DokiDokiTsuna. Bildet ble postet den 3. juli 2012. 20. juni Dette er et bevegende bilde, og på bildet er det bilde av Ella Windstorm. Det er Magicmusic som har tegnet og laget bildet. Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline.com den 20. juni 2012. 22. mai På bildet er det bilde av Sasha, Sarge fan (Joey), Penny, Ninjoy, Tohru, Greg, Xandra, Captain Cori og Akari. Bildet er tegnet av DokiDokiTsuna. Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline.com den 22. mai 2012. 15. mai På dette bildet er det bilde av Akari. Det er Adriel25274 som har tegnet bildet, og her kan du se flere bilder han har tegnet. Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline.com den 15. mai 2012. 2. mai I dette bildet er det bilde av Cactus McCoy og Papa Louie. Det er Rynn-Rain som har tegnet bildene, og her kan du se flere bilder han har tegnet. Bildet ble postet i Flipline.com sin blogg den 2. mai 2012. 29. mars I det første bilde og det andre bildet er det bilde av Alberto og Penny. I det tredje bildet er det bilde av Marty, Maggie og Clover. Det er nonecansee som har tegnet bildene hans, du kan se flere bilder han har tegnet her. Bildene ble postet i Flipline.com sin blogg den 29. mars 2012. |-| 2011= 2011 10. oktober Laget av Magicmusic. De tre første bildene er bilde av landskap i Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Det siste bildet er bilde av Sarge fan (Joey), Sasha og Greg på Halloween. Bildene ble postet i bloggen den 18. oktober 2011. Spill 2012 Mai-juni= 4. mai 2012 *Temple Glider (Nitrome) *Battle Panic (Ninja Kiwi) *Front Runner (Uncle Handsalt) *Flight (Armor Games) 11. mai 2012 *Hungry Sumo (Ninja Kiwi) *Mega Mash (Nitrome) *Space Punk Racer (LongAnimals) *Diamond Hollow II (Arkeus) 18. mai 2012 *Final Ninja Zero (Nitrome) *Cursed Treasure (Level Pack) (IrlySoft) *Wonderputt (Damp Gnat) *Trigger Knight (Mintsphere) 25. mai 2012 *Rubble Trouble Tokyo (Nitrome) *Pirateers (Labu Games) *Angry Bees (ShahSoft) *BasketBalls (Level Pack) (LongAnimals) 1. juni 2012 *Double Edged (Nitrome) *Johnny Upgrade (Gameshot) *Paladog (Fazecat) *Big Time Butter Baron (Megadev) 8. juni 2012 *Test Subject Blue (Nitrome) *Harry Quantum (Episode 1) (LongAnimals) *Hambo (robotJAM) *Enigmata : Stellar War (KidGamez) 15. juni 2012 *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam (Nitrome) *Weirdtris (Mauft) *Tiny Airships (Rubicon Paradox) *Reprisal (Last17) 22. juni 2012 *Twin Shot 2 : Good and Evil (Nitrome) *Notebook Wars 3 (Matakukos) *Monster Castle XP (Fliptiko) *Magic Smash Hammer (NSBrotherhood) 29. juni 2012 *Fat Cat (Nitrome) *Kamikaze Pigs (Mostro Games) *Harry Quantum (Episode 2) (LongAnimals) *Keeper of the Grove (Booblyc) |-| Juli-august= 6. juli 2012 *Super Treadmill (Nitrome) *Wigman Big Run (Mini Duck Studio) *Mimelet (Neutronized) *Simple Motions II (Roman Konyukhov) 13. juli 2012 *Chisel (Nitrome) *Hambo 2 : The HamTouchables (Rob Donkin & robotJAM) *Tokyo Guinea Pop (LongAnimals) *Sugar, Sugar 2 (Bonte Games) 20.juli 2012 *Skywire 2 (Nitrome) *Wizard Walls (NSBrotherhood) *Icy Fishes (Silen Games) 27.juli 2012 (Nitrome) *Silly Sausage (Nitrome) *Elemental Balance (irRegular Games) *Trophiends (Jay is Games) 3. august 2012 *Cave Chaos (Nitrome) *Monster Must Die (Game Ark) *Resistance is Useless (Pozirk Games) 10. august 2012 *Bullethead (Nitrome) *Arcana's Defender (Studio Wonder) *Dibbles 3 (thePodge) 17. august 2012 *Chisel 2 (Nitrome) *Planet Juicer (Yellowbouncyball) *Turbo Golf (TurboNuke) 24. august 2012 *Test Subject Green (Nitrome) *Super Adventure Pals (Jay Armstrong Games, not to be confused with Jay Is Games) *Drift Runners 3D (LongAnimals) 31. august 2012 *Rubble Trouble New York (Nitrome) *Cargo Bridge II (Limex Games) *Kleine Castle (Dragosha) |-| September-oktober= 7. september 2012 *Flash Cat (Nitrome) *Knightmare Tower (Juicy Beast) *ZomBalloons! (Armor Games) 14. september 2012 *Ice Breaker (Nitrome) *Kingdom Rush (Ironhide Game Studio) *Amigo Pancho 2 : New York Party (Conmer Game Studios) 21. september 2012 *Bad Ice Cream (Nitrome) *Ninja Painter 2 (Silen Games) *Litle Romeo and Juliet (Difference Games) 28. september 2012 *Jacksmith (Flipline Studios) *Rogue Soul : Run for Reward... (SoulGame) *Hue Brix (Yellow Monkey Studios) 5. oktober 2012 *Pheus & Mor (Pegas Games) *Ninja Cannon (OttoMoto) *Into Space 2 (Barbarian Games) 12. oktober 2012 *Netbots (Sunrize) *StickyLinky (Gluey Games) *Rbots (A10) 19. oktober 2012 *Death vs Monstars (GameReclaim) *Pocket Creatures PVP (NTFusion) *They Took Our Candy (Rachid1984) 26. oktober 2012 *Flightless (Demo) (Nitrome) *Flippin' Dead (Juicy Beast) *Future Buddy (Steeraj G.H.) |-| November-desember= 2. november 2012 *Scarlet Stranger (Armor Games) *Takeover (Irysoft) *Apocalipseed (Fliptiko) 9. november 2012 *Monster Saga (Artlogic Games) *Shaun the Sheep : Home Sheep Home 2 : Lost Underground (Aardman Digital) *City Seige 4 : Alien Siege (The Podge) 16. november 2012 *Mushbits (Z3lf) *Stop GMO (Dennatolich) *Fruits (Anton Koshechkin and Conmer Game Studios) 23. november 2012 *Soccer Balls 2 (TurboNuke) *Steampunk Odyssey (mif2000) *Unfreeze Me (PspMiracle) 30. november 2012 *Zombies vs Penguins 2 (Keybol) *Pinata Hunter (Megabyte) *Minecart Madness (Hard Circle) 7. desember 2012 *Dibbles 4: A Christmas Crisis (The Podge) *PaintWorld (Pecher) *Transmorpher (Flash Rush Games) 14. desember 2012 *Incursion (Booblyc) *SkullFace (Greg Sergeant) *Flying Cookie Quest (Longanimals) 21. desember 2012 *Icy Gifts 2 (Silen Games) *60 Seconds Santa Run (Whileworking) *Snowmen (Serkanus) 28. desember 2012 *Avalanche (Nitrome) *Symbiosis (The Gamest Studio) *A Short History of the World (State of Play Games) 2013 Januar-februar= 4. januar 2013 *Nightflies (Anton Koshechkin & Maxim Yurchenko) *Bubble Tanks TD2 (Hero Interactive) *Pix City (Rasmusiboy) 11. januar 2013 *Hero's Arms (Berzerk Studio) *Snowball (Pixeljam) *Enola: Prelude (Grindhead) 18. januar 2013 *Fort Blaster (Koseki) *Catch a Duck (Full2D) *Georganism 3 (Karma Team) 25. januar 2013 *Fractured (GroZZleR) *Abduction XP (Fliptico) *Monster Legions (Nerdook) 1. februar 2013 *Lockehorn (Nitrome) *Demons vs Fairyland (StormAlligator) *Super Sub Hero (Ticklebot) 8. februar 2013 *Nano Kingdoms 2 (Trutruka) *Bloons Tower Defense 5 (Ninja Kiwi) *Samurai Autumn (Sun Studios) 15. februar 2013 *Hot Air Jr. (Nitrome) *Band of Heroes (IriySoft) *Stop GMO 2: Underground (Dennatolich) 22. februar 2013 *Renegade Racing (Stickleback Games) *Color Tanks (FunByJohn) *400 Years (scriptwelder) |-| Mars-april= 1. mars 2013 *Swindler 2 (Nitrome) *Bunny Cannon (La Ventanita) *Llama in Your Face (Simon Parzer) 8. mars 2013 *Cyclomaniacs Epic (TurboNuke) *Sheriff Sancho (Conmer Game Studios) *Splitman 2 (Keybol) 15. mars 2013 *Rainbogeddon (Nitrome) *Epic Battle Fantasy 4 (Matt Roszak) *Raft Wars 2 (Martijn Kunst) 22. mars 2013 *Bad Ice Cream 2 (Nitrome) *Searching for the Elephant (FunBun Games) *Desktop Racing 2 (Smokoko) 29. mars 2013 *Cat God vs Sun King 2 (Nerdook) *Cargo Shipment: Chicago (Dynergy Games) *Snail Bob 2 (Hunter Hamster) 5. april 2013 *Qoosh (Aethos Games) *Photon Baby (Jeremias Babini) *Pursuit of Hat (Anton Rogov) 12. april 2013 *Mad Burger (Black Square) *Slice the Box (Oleg Kuzyk) *Piggy Wiggy Seasons (Anton Koshechkin & mAx) 19. april 2013 *Super Stock Take (Nitrome) *The King's League: Odyssey (Kurechii) *Wonder Rocket (JJWallace) 26. april 2013 *Resort Empire (Little Giant World) *Jim Loves Mary (Flazm) *Parking Hooligan 2 (Dennatolich) |-| Mai-juni= 3. mai 2013 *Turbo Rally (TurboBoing) *Caribbean Admiral (Vogd) *Frizzle Fraz 3 (Andrew and Dmitry Borisov) 10. mai 2013 *Feed Me Moar (Vinch) *Red Ball 4: Vol. 2 (Eugene Fedoseev and Oleh Akimov) *Aqua Boy (Duncan Fenn) 17. mai 2013 *Super Duck Punch (Kongregate Games) *Snail Bob Space (Hunter Hamster) *Disaster Will Strike 2 (Anton Koshechkin) 24. mai 2013 *Orbox C (Arseniy Shkljaev and Nicolay Davydov) *Forest Guardians (Jonathan Parsons) *Flip and Go (Lampogolovii and Leric) 31. mai 2013 *Giants and Dwarves TD (Labu Games) *Monsterland 3 (Alma Games) *Coaster Racer 3 (LongAnimals and Biscuit Locker) 7. juni 2013 *Papa Louie 2 (Flipline Studios) *Ninja Miner (Silen Games) *New Splitter Pals (Evgeny Karataev and Zarkua) 14. juni 2013 *Monty's Moon (HighUp Studio) *Mushbits 2 (Z3lf) *Slime Laboratory 2 (Neutronized) 21. juni 2013 *Karting Super Go (Insane Hero and Monkey moo) *Paintworld 2: Monsters (Vadim Pecherskiy) *Accurate Boy (Meetreen Games) 28. juni 2013 *Rocket Pets (Jay Armstrong Games) *Reverse Boots (Denis Vasilev) *Bob the Robber 2 (Flazm) Flipdeck Flipdeck 01: Hex Hatfield left|60px right|60px Hex Hatfield driver en av de største kriminalitetbandene i Cactus Canyon. Han er alltid på jakt etter sjeldne og verdifulle skatter. Hex kommanderer en armé av håndlangere som lokalbefolkningen kaller "Enemigos". Hex sin mest verdsatte skatt er den mystiske "Coat of Arms", som tillater ham å samtidig bruke to skarpe huggerter og to dødelige pistoler.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/96 Flipdeck 02: Wally left|45px right|45px Wally er en av Papa Louie sine opprinnelige kunder. Han bor stille i en leilighet over Papa's Pizzeria. Wally sitt favorittpålegg er ansjos. Hvis han kunne, ville Wally bestilt en dobbel ansjos i Papa's Burgeria. For nå vil han feste med pizza for å få fisken hans fikset.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/129 Flipdeck 03: Milk Bandits left|60px right|60px Disse prismatiske måkene har en umettelig tørst etter fersk melk. De reiser i store flokker for å sjekke rundt i landet for glinsende hvit melk. Milk Bandits er både Steak og Jake sin bane. Med slike fargerike antrekk, kan de ta flere hits fra Jake før de dør. En gang i serien, kan de dykke og bombe Steak og fly av gårde med den ferske melken.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/149 Flipdeck 04: Jojo matkritikeren left|60px right|60px Jojo er viden kjent som den fremste matkritikeren. Han er en eventyrlig kunde, som aldri bestiller det samme måltidet to ganger. Jojo gjør et ukentlig stopp på restauranter for å smake på maten. Hvis han liker maten, vil han gi restauranten en blå sløyfe. Kundene vil fortere komme til butikken når det er en blå sløyfe der.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/173 Flipdeck 05: Popōca left|45px right|45px For en svært lang tid siden, falt Popōca for den dødelige Curse of Thorns. Ånden hans ble løslatt da Cactus McCoy tol Thorned Emerald og forbannelsen. Popōca er nå betrodd som McCoy sin åndelige veilender på hans eventyr. Han kan dukke opp hvor som helst i en røyksky.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/193 Flipdeck 06: Kinglsey left|60px right|60px Kingsley er en lokal kjendis. Han kan ofte bli funnet arbeidene om nettene på sin populære komedieklubb, Camp Kingsley, hvor mange av kundene kommer etter en lang dag med spising. Når han ikke forteller vitser, er Kingsley opptatt med opplæring for den årlige Taco Eating Contest på Papa's Taco Mia!.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/536 Flipdeck 07: Pizza Monsters left|45px right|45px Disse ostete monstrene ble opprettet da Papa Louie uvitende brukte en dårlig dunge med pepper på pizzaene sine. Pizza Monstrene hopper sakte rundt mens de skyter baller av ost som lett kan treffe en intetanende kokk. Når de er beseiret går de tilbake til å være en vanlig pizzaeske.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/540 Flipdeck 08: Quinn left|60px right|60px Quinn er en av de beste advokatene i byen, og tilbyr juridisk representasjon for Papa Louie og hans mange arbeidstakere. Hennes advokatfirma heter nå "Just Quinn and Associates" etter at hennes mangeårige partner Timm sluttet. Quinn har bare tid til å spise ute en gang i uken, og kan være ekstra kresen på måltidene hun bestiller.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/543 Flipdeck 09: Steak left|60px right|60px Steak er en klønete ku som leverer melk til tørste kyllinger over hele landet. Normalt, ville Steak og hand kamerat Jakereise med en lastebil, men etter ulykken besluttet de motvillig å slutte med det. Sammen reiser de på farlige stier for å komme fram til låven. Steak blir rost for å levere den ferskeste melka, selv om det betyr en rask stopp på et uthus for en påfylling.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/568 Flipdeck 10: Timm left|45px right|45px Timm har vært en lojal kunde av Papa Louie siden starten. For å alltid holde tritt med tiden, har Timm forandret på stilen sin gjennom årene. Han har endelig sluttet i jobben på "Quinn, Timm and Associates" for å følge sin drøm om å bli verdensmester i dansing.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/572 Flipdeck 11: Sarge left|60px right|60px Dette er en hensynsløs, overgrodd løk som er lederen av den beryktede Onion Ring. Det som bare er kjent mellom Sarge sine undersåtter er at han har mestret kunsten pepperbombing. Sarge leder et opprør mot Papa Louie ved å transformere pizzaene sine til farlige skapninger, og fange alle hans favorittkunder.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/602 Flipdeck 12: Sarge Fan left|60px right|60px Denne rampete kunden er helt besatt av Sarge og kan alltid bli funnet paradert rundt i byen med den grønne hærhjelmen sin. Med hjelp fra Quinn, fikk han endret navnet sitt lovlig til Sarge D. Fan. Da Sarge Fan hørte at Papa's Freezeria var åpnet, kom han personlig og sa at han ville ha favorittgodteriet sitt, Gummy-løk, på menyen.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/611 Flipdeck 13: Ella Windstorm left|60px right|60px Ella Windstorm er en ville vesten skattejeger med slående blå vinger og et hår som matcher. Vingene hennes stammer tilbake fra de gamle Volados, som en gang bodde i den sagnomsuste byen Calavera. I tillegg til gliding kan hun etter arv også bryte ned mystiske tetninger for å bevare hennes forfedres skatter.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/616 Flipdeck 14: Little Edoardo left|45px right|45px Little Edoardo er grunnleggeren av Romanofamilie-kvartetten. Han er den eldste i familien og faren til Bruna og Carlo Romano. I kvartetten spiller Little Edoardo perkusjon, og er en mester på bongotrommer.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/629 Flipdeck 15: Papa Louie left|60px right|60px Papa Louie er en elskelig italiensk kokk som fikk sin start med å selge deilige pizzaer. Han har en hærskare av fanatiske kunder som er villige til å prøve det Papa Louie har å tilby. Enten det er gratis pizzaer eller nøklene til den siste restauranten prøver Papa Louie å belønne de lojale kundene sine!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/636 Flipdeck 16: Pizzabudet Roy left|45px right|45px Roy er mer en bare et pizzaleveringsgutt. Helt siden han ble alene på jobb, har Roy motvillig tatt på seg rollen som kokk, servitør og daglig leder av Papa's Pizzeria. Når han ikke lager pizza, kan Roy vanligvis bli funnet mens han gjør ærender for sin onkel, Papa Louie.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/651 017_captain_cori.jpg|Captain Cori 018_jake.jpg|Jake 019_Gino_Romano.jpg|Gino Romano 020_Alpaca_Jack.jpg|Alapaca Jack 021_Big_Pauly.jpg|Big Pauly 022_Party_Subs.jpg|Party Subs 023_Greg.jpg|Greg 024_Cactus_McCoy.jpg|Cactus McCoy 025_Marty.jpg|Marty 026_Midnight_Ghouls.jpg|Midnight Ghosts 027_Hank.jpg|Hank 028_Malana_Mire.jpg|Malana Mire 029_Nick.jpg|Nick 030_Rico.jpg|Rico 031_Coco_and_Crow.jpg|Coco and Crow 032_Foodini.jpg|Foodini 033_Dumbbell.jpg|Dumbbell 034_Yippy.jpg|Yippy 035_The_Onion_Ring.jpg|The Onion Ring 036 Kahuna.jpg|Kahuna 037_Doan.jpg|Doan 038_Olga.jpg|Olga 039 The Tomatoes.jpg|The Tomatoes 040 Georgito.jpg|Georgito 041_TheHobos.jpg|The Hobos 042 Mindy.jpg|Mindy 043 Trail Baddies.jpg|Trail Baddies 044 Boomer.jpg|Boomer 045_Scout.jpg|Scout 046 Penny.jpg|Penny 047_King_Plumpfeather.jpg|King Plumpfeather 048_Bruna_Romano.jpg|Bruna Romano 049_The_Hangmen.jpg|The Hangmen 050_Akari.jpg|Akari 051_Pinch_Hitwell.jpg|Pinch Hitwell 052 Dudley.jpg|Dudley 053 Carlo Romano.jpg|Carlo Romano 054 Jacksmith.jpg|Jacksmith 055 Johnny.jpg|Johnny 056_The_Snap_Dragons.jpg|The Snap Dragons 057_Clover.jpg|Clover 058 Gander.jpg|Gander 059 Hugo.jpg|Hugo 060_Chicken_Buddies.jpg|Chicken Buddies 061 Allan.jpg|Allan 062_Queen_Hildread.jpg|Queen Hildread 063_James.jpg|James 064 The Kodiaks.jpg|Kodiaks 065 Zoe.jpg|Zoe 066_The_Cluckshire_Brood.jpg|The Cluckshire Brood 067 Mitch.jpg|Mitch 068_The_Railbenders.jpg|The Railbenders 069_Connor.jpg|Connor 070_The_Meadowguard.jpg|The Meadowguard 071 Utah.jpg|Utah 072_The_Green_Guerillas.jpg|The Green Guerillas 073_Robby.jpg|Robby 074_The_Martello_Flock.jpg|The Martello Flock 075_Rita.jpg|Rita 076_Radley_Madish.jpg|Radley Madish 078 The Scallywags.jpg|The Scallywags 079 Kenji.jpg|Kenji 080 The Oxdin Herd.jpg|The Oxdin Herd 081 Wendy.jpg|Wendy 082 Dill Weeds.jpg|Dill Weeds 083 a.jpg|Tony 084 a.jpg|Matt 085_a.jpg|The Cave Crawlers 086 a.jpg|Prudence 087 a.jpg|The Capriloch Clan 088 a.jpg|Alberto 089 a.jpg|Burgerzilla 090 a.jpg|Peggy 091 a.jpg|The Hexagoons Holiday-bilder 2013= 2013 Under ser du alle Holiday-bildene som er postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios i 2013. Halloween På dette bildet er det bilde av Roy som leverer en pizzaeske. Big Pauly har kledd seg ut, og skremmer han når han kommer inn døra. På tegningen står det "HAPPY HALLOWEEN From Flipline Studios". Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 31. oktober 2013. Fil:Halloween2013.jpg 4. juli Her er det bilde av Radley Madish som holder seg for ørene mens Sarge tenner på en rakett som sitter på en lilla løk. I bakgrunnen ser vi flere løker som lander med fallskjerm, landskapet er fra en bane i Papa Louie 2. Over står det "HAPPY JULY 4TH FROM FLIPLINE STUDIOS". Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 4. juli 2013. Fil:July4th 2013.jpg Aprilsnarr Her er det bilde av Rico som er med i et spill som er kalt Rowdy Rico: When Chili Attack!. Det står at spillet skal komme ut den 31. april 2013. Men det er bare 30 dager i april. Dette er en aprilsnarr. Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 1. april 2013. Fil:rowdyrico.jpg Påske Det er bilde av Xolo som tar godteri fra Xandra sin kurv. Litt lenger borte står Xandra og er sur. På bildet står det "Happy Easter! From Flipline Studios". Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 31. mars 2013. Fil:easter2013.jpg St. Paddys Dag Her er det bilde av Cactus McCoy som holder en gryte med gull og det er regnbuer rundt ham. Han står i en eng. På bildet står det: "Happy St. Paddys Day! From: Flipline Studios". Dette bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 17. mars 2013. Fil:stpaddyday13.png Valentinsdagen Her er det bilde av Edoardo Romano som gir Olga masse ballonger og hjertekonfekt, da jubler Olga. På bildet står det "Happy Valentine's Day From: Flipline Studios". Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 14. februar 2013. |-| 2012= 2012 Under ser du alle Holiday-bildene som er postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios i 2012. Nyttårsaften Her er det bilde av Jacksmith, alle dyrene som finnes i spillet Jacksmith og Scout som skyter opp raketter med kanon på taket av vogna. På bildet står det "2013 Happy New Year!". Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 1. januar 2013. Julaften Her er det bilde av Yippy bak en dør som smugkikker på julenissen som skal legge pakkene under ett tre pyntet med kjeks. Under julenissen og juletreet står det "Happy Holidays!". Bildet ble postet i bloggen til Flipline Studios den 25. desember 2012. Fil:Xmas12.jpg Høstakkefest Det er bilde av Maggie, Matt, Kingsley, Steak, Jake, Cactus McCoy, Papa Louie, Roy, Jacksmith, Ella Windstorm og Mandi og Tony med de to barna sine Sidney og Jordan. Alle folkene sitter rundt et bord i Papa's Hotdoggeria. På bordet er det juice, pizza, kyllingvinger og masse annen mat. Bildet ble postet den 22. november 2012. Fil:Thanksgiving12.jpg Halloween Det er bilde av Scooter på skateboard kledd ut som Jacksmith. Ved siden av henne er Mitch som er kledd ut som Cactus McCoy. Og ved siden av Mitch går Sasha kledd ut som et Pizza Monster. Kundene går i Wormwood Hollow. Litt lenger bak kjører vogna til Jacksmith og Scout. Bildet ble postet den 1. november 2012. Fil:Halloween2012.jpg 5 år med Papa's Pizzeria Det har gått fem år med Papa's Pizzeria. På bildet er det bilde av Roy og noen kunder. det er bilde av skisser og tegninger. Bildet ble postet i bloggen den 7. august 2012. Fil:5years.jpg 4. juli Det er bilde av Boomer som skyter seg ut fra en rakett. På himmelen er det raketter og det er mørkt ute. Under henne ligger Papa's Wingeria og Gerorgito's Palass. Hun blir skutt ut fra raketten i Starlight City. Bildet ble postet i bloggen den 4. juli 2012. Fil:July4th_2012.jpg Cinco de Mayo På bildet er det bilde av Maggie og Mitch. Maggie har bind foran øynene sine og prøver å slå til en kaktus som henger ned fra taket. Mitch står ved siden av med et tau i hånden. Alt dette foregår i Papa's Taco Mia-resturanten. Det er mange spillmaskiner og plakater bak dem. Bildet ble postet den 5. mai 2012 i bloggen. Fil:Cincodemayo.jpg Påske Det er bilde av Xandra, Alpaca og Jake. Xandra har stjålet Alpaca, og det står på en lapp på et tre at Alpaca er mistet. Alpaca har på seg hareører og bærer en kurv med påskeegg. Oppå kurven sitter fuglen Jake. Jake er malt rosa. Bildet ble postet i bloggen den 8. april 2012. Fil:Easter2.jpg Aprilsnarr Det er bilde av Rico som har startet en butikk som heter Rico's Chiliria. Det står at spillet snart skal komme ut. Men etter hvert blir blogginnlegget oppdatert og det står at det bare var tull. Bildet ble postet i bloggen den 1. april 2012. Fil:Chiliria_splash.jpg St. Paddys Dag På bildet er det Georgito og Allan med en grønn drikk i hånden. De er på Maple Mountain (der Papa's Pancakeria holder til). Bak dem, på veien kjører Flipline Studios-bilen med ballonger. Georgito har på seg en grønn og gul hatt, og rundt Allan og Gerogito er det masse grønne og hvite ballonger. Bildet ble postet i bloggen 17. mars 2012. Fil:Stpats.jpg Eksterne lenker *Flipline Blog Referanser Kategori:Flipline Studios